Kames? Wait What?
by Anime-tv-manga-books
Summary: James just moved to Minnesota and he hates not being in LA with his two best friends Carlos and Logan. Until he sees a blond with green eyes walk past his car. Now James cant stop thinking about the blond what is he going to do? Read and find out. This is a kames with cargon too. This is my 1st fanfic please be nice.
1. First sight

**Kames? Wait What? Chapter 1**

**Sorry if this isnt very good first fanfic. im writing it kinda quickly because i dont want my mom or dad reading what i write its kinda not something you want any parent to read. And sorry im not a very good speller either. **

**To everyone that has read this before I am rewriting the 1st two chapters because I have a different thing that's going to happen. ok sorry for the inconvenience.**

**ps. This is rated M for later chapters **

**well enjoy**

* * *

_Day 1_

_I just moved to some backwoods town in Minnesota. Oh yay :( cant believe my mother queen of make-up decided to move her thrown here._

"James come down here this instant!" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok commin." i yelled back. I wish i was back in LA the sun and heat i miss it so much. I walked down stairs to see that my mother was on the phone yelling at someone for messin up a shipment or something. At least i though that she was.

"Hey James"

"Hi Mom, what do you want?"

"Well were going shopping in about an hour for school stuff. Sense you start school tomorrow."

"Wait what i start school tomorrow?! I thought i started on monday im not ready!" I said complaining. I didnt want to go at all though i want to go back to LA thats where Carlos and Logan are. My 2 best friends sense pre-k.

"Well guess what your going tomorrow no if ands or buts about it"

"But i have no friends here! Cant you give me two days to go out and make a friend so i have someone at school to hang with at lunch and in class?"

"Nope you can try to make a friend while we are at the mall if your so desperate. Now go get ready."

"Ok. Brb" i said with my best pouty dog face. Mom didnt buy it. Well im fucked. I thought about how i could make a friend as i went up stairs to change ad get ready.

"Ok mom lets go" i said as we were getting out the door then i remembered im gay how is any one going to like me the only two people that know is Carlos and Logan. SHIT! Im totally fucked no matter which way i slice it.

_Flash back_

I was 14 and i kissed Logan. My best friend. All i could think was fuck what did i just do. I just told him that i was gay and then i kiss him he must think that i like him now.

"Um, ok? So your gay and you like me? Im cool with that im just going to tell you that i am gay too but i dont like that way James i actually like Carlos ok?" Logan said which gave me relief for now because i now know that Logan and Carlos can now date because Carlos likes Logan that way too.

"umm, ok so ya I don't know where that came from. And thank god just so you know I don't like you that way either but I know carlos likes u that way. want to talk bout this later? ok?" I said with relief

"ok see ya."

"bye" I said as I walked a way

_end of flash back _

Wait i can just text them asking what to do. Scratch that ill text Logan asking what to do sense he probably wont bring up what happened and Carlos will i still cant believe they have been dating for almost 3 1/2 years now. Oh yay were at the mall. Wait who is that? He thought when he saw a blond kid with amazing green eyes walk past the car. He sat there with amazement until his mom yelled his name as she was getting out. Taking him out of his trance.

"huh?"

"come on James if you don't leave now you will be going to school in shorts and a t-shirt in this cold." she said knowing that would get him out of the car.

"ok be there in a sec." he said as he ran out of the car to catch up with his mother. who was almost at the door of the mall. as soon as they where in mall he and his mom departed. so he can go to Hollister. to get some new clothes. Hoping he can see blondie again.

He was walking around the store trying to find new clothes to try on. He finally found enough clothes to try on so he went back to the dressing rooms at the back of the store and as he was going around the corner he bumped into blondie. As he bumped in to him he some how kissed him.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. what is going to happen. and I am sorry for changing the story up on u guys I didn't like how the other one was going. and sorry if its short but 3 reviews and i will post another chapter. Does that sound ok to you guy? And i hope your all happy sense there is going to be some cargan in this as well. Well good night and hope to see you soon.**


	2. Please dont be mad but not a story updat

**Hey ya its me sorry for not updating but im putting this here as kinda a update for the story i might not be writing any this for the story in this update but i thought that i would put this out here for u guys. I have started a tumblr and on there i will be posting about my self but i will also be posting about my stories giving people an idea of when i will be updating on here and sneak previews of my stories so if u want to go follow me on tumblr my username on there is the same one as on here so go follow me and sorry for not updating lately:( ;( i promise that as soon as i got more time on the computer i will finish writing chapter 2 and get it posted. Sorry please dont hate me for not updating and i probably wont be updating soon any way because i have school starting up in about two weeks so i need to start getting ready for that and i also have to keep an eye on my sister and she has started to read so she starts reading over my shoulder so i dont want her to read what im typing sorry but i promise to get it out to u asap. So go follow me on tumblr and i have one question for u guys do i have to put a disclaimer Bar sense we all know that i dont own btr or else one they would be in my room tied up and i would make sure that there is many more episodes of btr? oh ya I am changing the story line a bit sorry**


	3. What Happeneds Now?

**Kames? Wait What? Chapter 2**

**Hey sorry I have had writers block and couldn't write anything. but I was walking home from theater today while talking to one of my friends "vegerott" and we were talking about how writers block sucks and as we were talking I came up with whats going to happen in this chapter and whats going to happen in the next few chapters and I was thinking of renaming this story Kames? What What? In Minnesota? because I am hopefully going to write a squeal to this story and im not going to give away too much about the next story but it will have a lot more Kames and Cargan in it :) so enjoy and let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Kendall POV

This was probably the best kiss I have ever had. Wait I can't be doing this I'm dating Jo. And that's when reality set in. So I pushed him off gently and ran to the check out as quickly as possibly. I didn't look back but I know by the way we kissed something was there and I need to go talk to someone bout it. So I finished at the check out and went home and called my two best friends (doesn't help that one of them is my girlfriend but that's besides the point) to come over so we can talk bout this.

As I was walking/running home I called them to get over there asap. They didn't ask why they just did what I asked/told them to do. I knew they would be there before me anyway, but it was just after 7 so they could have been eating so they might be there after me, very unlikely but still.

_At the house._

Sure enough they where there in my room waiting like they always do.

"What's up? You called us like something life changing happened and you don't know how to deal with it." Camille said know she was right because she knew these things and it also helped that she was walking past when that happened.

"How do you always know all this stuff Camille?"

"Because one I can read you and two I saw what happened, so as soon as I saw this I ran here knowing that you would be calling saying to get here asap. And btw you looked like you had a little too much fun with that." She said winking at me after she finished.

"Wait Kendall what happened? and Camille can you please tell me what you saw after Kendall explains what happened please?" Jo said wondering at what Camille said on that last sentence. And what did she wink at him?

"Ok Jo don't get upset with me but I kissed someone on accident and it was a guy and it was amazing..." I said trailing off I thought and Camille interrupting me.

"Ya it sure did look like it was an amazing kiss. I could practically see the fireworks."

"Wait you kissed someone and there where fireworks? I am so glad that the only reason we are dating Kendall is because I am the captain of the cheerleaders and you are the captain of the football and hockey team. I am also glad that our feelings towards each other are best friend feelings. So now let's get to the juicy stuff now. Was he hot? Camille?" she said relieving me of the worry she was going to yell at me and that. And now she was curious about details.

"Yes he was very hot and I think he is the new kid going to our school. I talked to him the other day. And me being me I could tell that he was at least bi, like kendork over here that broke off the kiss because reality set in after a good five second kiss. So I give about a week that you two brake-up and about a month till they are together. and about two months till they are fucking." she said matter afactly. Ripping me out of my thought.

"Wait what? Camille I am not going to brake-up with Jo just because of a guy." I said looking at Jo

"Who said that I didn't want to brake-up with you because I am done pretending. so guess what Kendall I am done pretending. We are done Pretending to be together. so Camille change us braking-up to this moment." Jo said knowing this would be the best for both of us. I knew she was right we now have to make it known tomorrow that me and her are no longer dating. Oh joy?

"Ok so do you think this would be the best?"

"Yes, I am positive now go back and find your man." Jo said making sure I heard her correctly.

"Cam do you think this is best?"

"Yes like Jo said go find your man." Camille said.

"But I pushed him away. What if he thinks I don't like him?" I said worried

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. But now you need to go find him and talk to him. So GO!" Cam said/yelled towards the end her sentences.

"Ok, I will back later. Will you guys still be here so we can talk bout what happened after?"

"YES! KENDALL! NOW GO!" Jo yelled.

And with that I ran out of the house leaving Cam and Jo in my room. I ran to the mall. I ran round looking I couldn't find him. I wonder if he is living in the newly built house at the end of my street? That place is huge and they did say that the new kid had _money. _Ok so I need to go there next and see if he lives there.

I ran as fast as I could till I got to the front door. This place is huge. ok just knock. I knock and he answered. All that I can think is how hot he was and how my felt like it was burning, on fire? I don't know all I want to do I kiss him again...

James POV

_Earlier back at Hollister_

Oh my god I am kissing him. I feel like I am melting. It feels amazing. I wonder if he is feeling the same?

He pushing away? And he ran? Umm What? Ok think bout this later. Right now just try on these clothes and check out. Then you can go home and call Carlos and Logan to talk bout this.

_At his house._

'Ok time to Skype Carlos and Logan.' he thought as he walked in to the house. Only to find out that he didn't have to Skype them because they where there.

"LOGAN! CARLOS! What are you two doing here?" I said wondering as I ran up to hug them!

"Well my mom and dad got a job here. So we moved out here so we can finish the year together." Logan said happily

"And my mom and dad said I could move out here with him because of this." He said happily holding up his hand with a ring on it.

"Oh my god Carlos, you and Logan are engaged!" I said so happy.

"Yes, well time its to talk bout you and that blond that you kissed in Hollister. so who is he?" Logan said with curiosity.

"Well I don't know him. I kinda fell into him and we kissed it was the most amazing thing ever. The only down side is he pushed me away but it wasn't a omg push it was gentle and shocked push and then he ran. And Logan how do you know I kissed him?" I said

"OMG. That is so amazing and we know because we were walking past you in Hollister. With one of my friends that I meet last summer at my acting/singing camp." Carlos said.

"Ya, We went to the mall to hang out with you but we didn't want to interrupt you too and plus Los' friend kinda ran as she saw them saying that was her best friend and that she needed to get to his house to talk to him bout this. So we came here and waited till you got home so we talk to u bout it." Logan said with a smile.

The Door bell rings

"Oh ok. Well I need to get that, brb." I said wondering who it was.

I opened the door and there he was, the blond that he couldn't stop thinking bout. And at the moment all that I can think is how hot he was and how my felt like it was burning, on fire? I don't know all I want to do I kiss him again...

* * *

**Dun Dun... what do they do? and I wasn't going to bring Carlos and Logan in to the story like full-time yet, I wasn't even going to bring them to Minnesota but I did so sue me. I brought them in and yes they are engaged so Blaa. If you don't like it you don't have to read it. I like it and im going with it. I will try and update more often and please follow review and fav.**

**PS. go follow me on tumblr to find out when I post again. or when I will be posting again. I am sorry if this is long so tell me if you want It shorter longer or keep it this length? **

**PS. PS. 3 reviews and I will make sure to post again next week hopefully.**

**PS. PS. PS. I start school in a week and a half so once school starts I will try to post as often as possible. Sorry if it isn't frequent.**


	4. The Diamond House

**Kames? Wait What? Chapter 3**

**Hey there I am updating as fast as I can brainstorm the ideas in my head but sorry I don't know how long I am doing this chapter. So sorry if its short and I start school this week. blaa I hate it but at least I can do theatre. :) well enough bout me lets get on with the story. I have a twitter now too if you want to follow me on there too.**

* * *

"Hello?" James said trying not to scare the kid away again.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a little bit about what happened earlier? If you don't mind?" Kendall asked, hoping he could.

"Well I don't mind but we would have to go to my room. If you don't mind. I kinda have old friends over they are new to and by the way my names is James Diamond." He said nervously.

"Oh ok I don't mind but do your friends mind? And my names Kendall Knight." He said bout ready to jump up and down in excitement.

"We don't mind." The two other boys in the living room yell. Letting James and Kendall know they were listing to the convo.

"Ok lets go." James said with excitement.

"Ok, James when we get up there can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, ask me anything when we are up there."

"Ok and up there we wont HAVE ANYONE LISTENIN." Kendall yelled to the living room making sure that the two other boys would here what he said.

"Haha, nice."

_In the bedroom._

"Ok, James?"

"What?"

"Well I was thinkin."

"And?"

"Yummmmm...Wellll..."

"Just spit it out!"

"You know what never mind I have to go." Kendall said quickly before running out of the room and out to the house.

**James POV**

"Kendall!" He yelled running after the blond. He ran down stairs and out the door only to find that the blond left and is outa sight. So he walked back inside to find Logs and Los making out on his sofa. "Carlos, Logan!" That broke em up.

"Wait, where is Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"He ran out after he said he wanted to tell me something but he ran out before he told me. I ran after him but he disappeared." James said confused and worried that he was being to aggressive.

"Well do you know if we have any classes with him or where he lives?" Logan said, making James wonder what he meant by we have classes with him.

"No I don't, and what do you mean by we? Are we having all the same classes?"

"Well when we signed up we told them that all three of us have to have the same classes together." Carlos said with confidence.

"God dammit Carlos! How am I going to talk to him if you guys are talking to me the entire period all day?! And how am I going to talk to him if I know you guys will be listening!" James yelled.

"Well we wont talk to you all period if you have a class with him and we promise not to listen." Logan said trying to calm James down.

"Ok well I'm going to go get my shit ready for school tomorrow you two probably should to." James said, with the implication that they needed to leave before he gets even more pissed.

"Ok,Bye" They both said in unison.

"Bye" James said as he went up to his room to get on facebook and look up Kendall Knight and see if he can add him on as one of his friends.

* * *

**I am sorry for getting this out so late but my computer broke so I had to go to the library to do it so it is short and I will have Kendall's POV next chap, I couldn't do it today because of computer issues so sorry but I will update asap and go to my twitter and tumblr to find out when I am going to be updating next. sorry again for it being so short but I needed to update and put in a filler and I am sorry but the next one will be a filler to so not much will happen in there I think. So please review and follow please :) oh and I need Ideas for what's going to happen the next chapter so PM or hit me up on twitter or tumblr to help me with ideas please and I think I am going to do a soul eater one shot series and a big time rush one shot series at some point so you can also start sending me ideas for that.**


End file.
